monster_and_slashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster and Slashers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Shayne Cashman's wonderous collection of the most absurd, frightening, crude, grotesque and unnerving monsters ever to appear within the world of film. WARNING: If you don't like spoilers, navigate using the lists below, for the category labeled "Monster" as seen under "Investigate" does indeed contain spoiled characters. The Monsters and Slashers * Freddy Krueger * The Dutch Businessman * Ya̧nomamö tribe * Reverend Kane * Doctor Carnage * Michael Myers * Captain Redblood * Reno Miller * Malcolm Band * Trackman * Mr. Barlow * Jimmy Bones * Johnny Bartlett * Dr. Phillip K Decker * Le Tueur * Jeremiah Stone * Pinhead * Chatterer * Female Cenobite * Butterball * Wishmaster * Stitches * Ted Radford * Funnyman * Herschell * Mamuwalde * El Mascarado * Judd * Chucky * Luther Watts * Standartenführer Herzog * Gorgio Orsino * Matt Cordell * Gregory Tudor * Victor Crowley * The Prowler * Dr. Herbert West * Evan Rendell * Matilda Dixon * Frank Zito * The Tall Man * Harold Kunker * Ben Willis * Dr. Josef Heiter * Dr. Hannibal Lecter * Toby D'Amato * Predator * Dr. Alan Feinstone * Captain Spaulding * Marty Rantzen * Eddie Quist * Simon Cartwright * Otis B. Driftwood * Sammi Curr * Eddie Swenson * Dr. Satan * Jeff Stinson * Lubdan the Leprechaun * Earl Firefly * Belial Bradley * Candyman * Tiny Firefly * Madman Marz * Jason Voorhees * Mother Firefly * Cropsy * Martin Lomax * Baby Firefly * Billy Chapman * Helena Markos * Jigsaw * Mountain Twins * Patrick * Farmer Vincent Smith * Lucas Carlyle * Leatherface * Angela Franklin * Dargent Peytraud * Jack Frost * Santa Claus * Gingerdead Man * Baby Oopsie Daisy * Jack Attack * Grizzly Teddy * Mr. Static * Zombieoid * Choptop Sawyer * Drayton Sawyer * Nubbins Sawyer * Xenomorph * Charlie Forsythe * Jan Valek * Yeti * Pharoah Kah-to-Bey * Dracula * Frankenstien's Monster * Kharis * Leon * Mocata * Anna Franklyn * Rasputin * The Phantom * The Gorgon * Rumplestiltskin * Rawhead Rex * Blade the Puppet * Tunneler the Puppet * Pinhead the Puppet * Miss Leech the Puppet * Jester the Puppet * Six Shooter the Puppet * Decapitron the Puppet * Torch the Puppet * Torok the Troll * Klownzilla * Pluto * David Lincoln * Gurdy the Clown * Pazuzu * Pennywise the Dancing Clown * Creeper * Ghostface * Big Ben * Gozer * Shakma * Grizzly * Cujo * Jaws * Ghoulies * Critters * Dolls * Killjoy * C.H.U.D.s * Romero's Zombies * Tarman * Big Daddy * Piranhas * Anaconda * Davis Monster Heroes * Det. Sean McKinney * Dr. Samuel Loomis * Ash Williams * Edger Frog * Tommy Jarvis * Jack Crow * Lt. "Lefty" Enright * Father Lankester Merrin * Dutch * Maggie Burroughs * Peter Washington * Jennifer Corvino * Dr. Peter Venkman * Dr. Raymond Stantz * Dr. Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddmore * Dollman * Toxic Avenger * Stan Helsing *SPOILER ALERT* Monsters and Slashers Continued * Pamela Voorhees * Latest activity Horror Mafia.png Jack Crow.jpg Lefty.jpg Dr. Samuel Loomis.jpg Sean McKinney.jpg Mr. Barlow.jpg Johnny Bartlett.jpg Reverend Henry Kane.jpg Blade.jpg Baby Oopsie Daisy.jpg Rawhead Rex.jpg Santa.jpg Rumplestiltskin.jpg Jack Frost.jpg The Gorgon.jpg The Reptile.jpg Rasputin.jpg The Phantom of the Opera.jpg Mocata.jpg Werewolf.jpg Dracula.jpg Kharis.jpg Frankenstien.jpg The Mummy.jpg Yeti.jpg Jan Valek.jpg Gingerdead man.jpg Charlie Forsythe.jpg Nubbins Sawyer.jpg The Cook.jpg Choptop.jpg The Howling.jpg Predator.jpg Fisherman.jpg Tooth Fairy.jpg Victor Crowley.jpg Dead Snow.jpg Wrestlemaniac.jpg Ted Radford.jpg Le Tueur.jpg Voodoo Priest.jpg Mountain twin.jpg Mountain twin 2.jpg Billy Caldwell.jpg Cropsy.jpg Madman Marz.jpg Belial.jpg Category:Browse